Lily Potter
by MenitaLuna97
Summary: Luly habla sobre James Potter Capítulo único


**Hola, soy Lily Evans, soy una bruja nacida de muggles, estudié en la mejor escuela de magia y hechicería que existe: Hogwarts, entré al colegio sin conocer a alguien, excepto a Severus Snape que nos convertimos en mejores amigos incluso antes de entrar al colegio... Mi hermana Petunia me odia, posiblemente sea por envidia, ya que ella intentó enviar una carta a Hogwarts para que ella también pudiera entrar, cosa que no pudo ser posible y desde ahí solía llamarme anormal**

 **Cuando partí hacia Hogwarts Petunia me rechazó una vez más y por supuesto eso me entristecía totalmente... en el tren encontré un compartimiento con dos chicos de cabello negro, uno con el cabello largo y ojos grises... y a otro con cabello negro y gafas. Severus dijo que ojalá yo quedara en Slytherin, pero el de gafas interrumpió e insultó la casa Slytherin y a Severus, por supuesto me molesté con ellos a pesar de que no sabía ni quienes eran**

 **En Hogwarts fui seleccionada a Gryffindor y Severus a Slytherin. Los dos chicos que conocí eran James Potter y Sirius Black. Con el paso de los días me di cuenta que eran los más odiosos y arrogantes que pueden existir en todo el mundo mágico; les gusta lucirse por todo el castillo, alegando que son muy buenos tanto como en el Quidditch y transformaciones**

 **Aproximadamente, tres o cuatro años después me di cuenta de que Potter era de lo más insoportable, persiguiéndome por todo el castillo llamándome "Pelirroja" o "Evans" para pedirme una cita con él, no lo tolero es el tipo más insoportable y odioso que puede existir**

 **Presume con las chicas que es el "mejor" buscador de Quidditch, a mí no me gusta el Quidditch, no me parece muy interesante que digamos; también le gusta presumir junto con sus amigos que se hacen llamar los Merodeadores, los peores bromistas que muchas personas dicen "son los mejores" son "guapos, graciosos, inteligentes, amigables" y todo lo que quieran, su grupito se conforma por Potter obviamente, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin (es el único que me cae bien) y Peter Pettigrew (me da igual). Se dedican a hacer bromas a la primera persona que se les ponga enfrente**

 **En mi quinto año me convertí en prefecta de Gryffindor junto a Remus, me preguntaba porque se juntaba con ellos, él era totalmente diferente a sus amigos, hasta que conocí porque lo hacían, ellos lo apoyaron y ayudaron con su enfermedad, no me dijo de qué modo lo hacían... pero eso no cambiaba mucho mi perspectiva sobre Potter y eso lo noté aún más cuando humilló a Snape frente a todos, colgándolo por el tobillo y mostrar su ropa interior frente a todo Hogwarts... tenía que impedirlo porque Severus era mi amigo a pesar de que discutíamos constantemente y sacaba al tema a los Merodeadores, principalmente a Potter y Lupin de algún modo quería buscar si los expulsaran, pero nunca encontró el modo. Esa humillación les habría valido una expulsión a Potter y Black, pero ningún profesor se dio cuenta. Todavía tengo en mente lo que Snape me dijo después de que intenté defenderlo "Sangre sucia", Potter lo amenazó pero estaba tan molesta que no me importó tanto lo que dijera, dije que lo odiaba. Desde ahí deje de ser amiga de Snape**

 **Esa misma noche me sentí extraña hacia Potter, me defendió a pesar de que es un hijo de magos con linaje de sangre puro, no pude evitar sonreír y agradecerle en mi mente a Potter por haberme defendido**

 **En el último año de Hogwarts, fui premio anual y sorpresivamente el segundo premio anual fue James Potter, juro que no me lo podía creer, lo admito, sacaba muy buenas calificaciones, estaba en los primeros cinco lugares de calificaciones y sus otros dos amigos (excepto Pettigrew que nunca destacó en nada). Después convivía mucho más con él, me di cuenta de que no era tan insoportable o tal vez, dejó atrás esa forma de niño infantil... ahí comencé a sentir algo hacia él, poco a poco me volví amiga suya y porque no, también de Black, eran muy divertidos con el paso del tiempo... hasta que me di cuenta que con el paso del tiempo comencé a enamorarme de James Charlus Potter, lo que me desilusionaba un poco es que ya no me pedía citas en todo momento, pero una tarde de primavera, fuera de los terrenos del castillo, me pidió una oportunidad con él... yo acepté, aún recuerdo las palabras de James "por fin la pelirroja dijo si" y como olvidar a Sirius y a Remus diciendo "no que no pelirroja" durante todo el séptimo año de Hogwarts. Nos graduamos todos y decidimos por la carrera de aurores, todos (menos Pettigrew) aprobamos el curso, pero Remus no pudo continuar porque no se lo permitieron debido a su condición, cosa que nos molestó a los tres ya que Remus fue segundo lugar en mejores calificaciones del curso.**

 **Cuando tenía veinte años, James y yo nos casamos y el padrino de boda fue Sirius, fue algo muy pequeño y discreto dado que Voldemort avanzaba cada vez más y nos unimos a la Orden del Fénix, fundada por Voldemort, fuimos persuadidos por él mismo para volvernos mortifagos, lo rechazamos y enfrentamos tres veces en diversas peleas de mortifagos junto al matrimonio Longbottom (Frank y Alice) que tuvieron un hijo**

 **James y yo tuvimos un hijo: Harry James Potter. Cada vez corríamos más peligro, vimos morir a los Prewett, Marlene McKinnon y a muchos otros más, debíamos ocultarnos y lo hicimos en el valle de Godric, usamos el encantamiento Fidelio y Sirius era el guardián secreto, pero hicimos un cambio de planes sin que nadie, ni Dumbledore o alguien más lo supiera cambiamos de guardián de Sirius a Peter, yo no estaba muy convencida, habría preferido que fuera Remus, pero James y Sirius desconfiaron de él por ser hombre lobo, yo lo consideré una estupidez, jamás desconfiaría yo de él, pero finalmente tuve que acceder**

 **En octubre, día 31 para ser exactos, James entretenía a un Harry de un año con luces de colores que salían de su varita... cuando él apareció, logró entrar a la casa... Peter nos traicionó, venía a matar a Harry y yo debía impedir que matara a mi hijo, James me dijo que me fuera, él lo detendría lo más que pudiera... me escondí en la habitación de Harry cuando escuché "Avada Kedavra" de Voldemort... había matado a James, escuché pasos y la puerta fue destruida cuando él entró**

 **Protegí a Harry mientras pude... le dije "máteme a mi" y eso mismo hizo, lo último que recuerdo fue "Avada Kedavra" y una luz verde... James, siempre seré tu pelirroja.**


End file.
